Pequeña
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: Ginny tiene seis hermanos mayores y es pequeña para todo el mundo. Cuando conocer a Oliver y él no la trata como tal, descubre lo que es sentirse "mayor". OW/GW


_Hola!_

_Aquí yo de nuevo... quizá no sea exactamente romance, pero algo es algo ;)_

_Es un reto personal, la verdad :S. Espero que te guste..._

* * *

Siempre era pequeña.

Era pequeña para jugar al quidditch, era pequeña para irse a bañar al río.

Era pequeña para ir a Hogwarts, era pequeña ir de compras.

Era pequeña entender "cosas de mayores". Era pequeña para saber "cosas de mayores".

Y eso no le gustaba.

Por eso salía de noche al cobertizo de las escobas y volaba cuando nadie la veía. Jugaba sola, practicaba con entusiasmo y se reía de los que le decían que no podía hacerlo.

Claro que podía.

Podía hacer todo lo que quisiera, por muy pequeña que fuera. Estaba cansada de estar sobreprotegida. Del "_Ginny__ cuida con esto…_" o del "_Ginny__ no deberías…"_

Cuando los gemelos anunciaron que venía un compañero del colegio, del equipo, y todos sus hermanos se entusiasmaron, Ginny supo que ella, esta vez, también sería pequeña.

Una mañana de julio, cuando toda la casa dormía, cogió la escoba de su hermano Bill. Charley era más rápido, por supuesto, pero la escoba de Bill estaba más cuidada. Y a ella no le importaba cuál de todos sus hermanos era más rápido. Todas las escobas eran de la misma marca…

Voló por el jardín y dio varias vueltas sobre sí misma, riendo. Le hubiera gustado sacar las pelotas de quidditch para practicar un rato, pero le daba miedo perderlas, o darse algún golpe y no poder ocultar lo que había estado haciendo.

Entonces, pasó muy cerca de la casa y perdió el ritmo. La escoba se le descontroló de las manos y cayó sobre la hierba, cerca del camino.

-¿Estás bien?-no levantó la cabeza. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada consigo misma. Qué manera más tonta de caerse.

-Si, gracias-replicó. Se puso en pie para recoger la escoba y descubrió que el desconocido la había cogido por ella. Le miró solo un momento, y no despertó gran interés en ella.

-Eres la hermana de Fred y George¿verdad?-preguntó sin dudarlo. Ginny le puso un poco más de interés. No había dicho "la hermana _pequeña_".

-Sí, y tu ¿quién eres?-preguntó suavizando el tono. El chico sonrió. Era alto y corpulento, pero no sería más de dos años mayor que Fred y George.

-Me llamo Oliver-le tendió su enorme mano y ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Se la estrechó sin timidez.

-Ah-dijo con indiferencia-el del quidditch

Echó a andar hacia la casa y Oliver la siguió.

-Vuelas bien-dijo de pronto. Ginny se volvió, sorprendida.

-¿Me has visto volar?-preguntó asustada.

-Un poco-Oliver chasqueó la lengua-Hasta que te has caído.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie que me has visto caerme-dijo atropelladamente la chica. Oliver la miró sin comprender.-No me dejan jugar al quidditch.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber él.

-Soy demasiado pequeña-imitó a la perfección la voz de su madre y Oliver sonrió. Conocía a la señora Weasley.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Voy a cumplir los nueve¿y tú?

-Empiezo tercero este curso-se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo-Todavía estaré en el colegio cuando llegues tú.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, y ésta se abrió rápidamente.

-¡¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!!-exclamó la señora Weasley saliendo con los brazos alzados-¿No habrás estado volando por ahí tu sola?

Señalaba la escoba que Ginny sostenía. Entonces reparó en el chico y sonrió.

-Oh, hola Oliver, no te había visto.

-Ginny me ha enseñado dónde se guardan las escobas y yo le he propuesto volar un rato con ella-le guiñó un ojo discretamente y Ginny sonrió internamente. La señora Weasley parpadeó sorprendida.

-Oh, bueno, si es eso… está bien. Los gemelos aún tienen que desayunar…

Cuando Ginny jugaba con todos sus hermanos en el jardín de su casa (todos no, que Percy nunca quería jugar y Charley no estaba), observó a Oliver con detenimiento.

Había decidido admirarle. El chico volaba con soltura y agilidad. Le había escogido en su equipo, a ella, diciendo que era buena. Ginny se había sonrojado. Jamás sus hermanos le dijeron que volaba bien.

Cuando descansaron para merendar, Oliver le tendió la botella de agua y sonrió.

-Yo también tengo un hermano mayor que no me dejaba volar cuando era pequeño-dijo en un susurro.-Tú vuelas bien. Seguro que algún día entras en el equipo del colegio.

-¿Me seleccionarás?-preguntó con ímpetu. Oliver sonrió y movió la cabeza, dudando en broma.

-Creo que tendré que pensármelo…

Cuando Oliver se marchó aquella noche, Ginny decidió que enmarcaría la foto que les habían hecho juntos aquel día. Esa en la que él pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y le sonreía. Esa en la que demostraba que para él, ella no era "una niña pequeña".

* * *

_Notas: Oliver tiene, supuestamente, 5 años más que Ginny, y dado que cuando ella conoce a Harry se queda completamente fascinada por él... la historia tenía que ser anterior XD. Podríamos decir que Ginny lo ve como "el amigo macizo de mis hermanos mayores". O algo así._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Muaks!_

_Nicole_


End file.
